One Direction: Why me! -(Part 1)
by cc131288
Summary: Samantha Portlin is a 18 year old girl who has no idea how lucky she is, when she moves to London. She gets to meet a boyband she has never heard of before: One Direction! After meeting the 5 cheeky boys, she takes a liking to Harry Styles. Will they develop a relationship or will she just keep him in the friend-zone? Please read and no flames! (Rated T because I'm paranoid) XD
1. Chapter 1

"I know; it's so cool!" I exclaimed.

"I'm so excited for you, Samantha!" Jessica yelled into the phone. She is the one friend that I've always been able to trust though-out my whole life; we'd share secrets with each other and get into trouble together. XP

"I'm leaving tomorrow to Cheshire; It's going to be great! I'll visit every store and restaurant..." ...-Restaurant. Food. I lost my train of thought as I day dreamed about all the new foods I would smell and TASTE... Food, food, foooooooooo-

"Samantha? Are you still here?"

"... OH! Yes, sorry." I giggled.

"I hope you have fun! Text me about everything when it happens, ok?!"

"Ok, I've got to get packed now. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I heard a three beeps and snapped my phone shut.

I leaped off my bed onto my feet and looked around my room; my heart slowly sank. I'm going to miss all of this. I walked to my vanity and strolled my fingers across the smooth surface; I looked into the mirror, studying every single feature on my face. Brown hair pulled back into a bun, deep blue eyes, long eyelashes, and decent jaw structure. I'm so lucky that I don't look any differently; I thank God every day for my perfect complexion, nose, lips and everything else. (Including my height and weight)- I'm 5 ft. 8 in. high and weigh about 120 pounds.

I took a few steps back to see my whole body in the mirror. Black leggings with a long sleeved black and white striped shirt and black sperrys. I am going to miss my room, my house, my family, and even my purple stuffed animal bunny rabbit from when I was three... Just as I'm going off my list of everything I'll miss, I heard three soft knocks at the door.

"Come in Mom." My Dad's on a huge business trip in Japan and my little sister should be a sleep about now. (9:03 p.m.)

She walked in and put her hands on my shoulders; we both stared into the mirror.

"I can't believe my 18 year old girl is leaving home so soon..." my mom said softly.

I slowly turned to face her. "I'll miss you mom."

My mother embraced me in a hug. "I'll miss you too, honey... You're going to have so much fun living your on life; you're finally all grown up, but I just want you to know that you can always come back here if you need to and great grandma Sharon lives in Cheshire, too." I start to feel tiny wet drops fall onto my head.

I hug her for a few more seconds before I say, "I know Mom; I love you... I should probably start packing now."

She gives me a reassuring squeeze then walks out of the room. "That was a very cheesy and emotional moment," I think as I dive into my closet; I put away all emotional thoughts and only think about the excitement of going to Cheshire. Cheshire! It's going to be so much fun to start my own life; I just got my own bank account opened a month ago and have my very own credit and debit cards! Thanks to my mom and dad, I have 842,766 dollars in my account. (My dad makes a lot of money.) :)

My alarm clocks rings and I slam my hand on the button. Tiredness overwhelming. Must Sleep. Comfy pillow... WAIT! Today's the day! I jerk awake and slam my head on the bed frame. Ouch. I rub the back of my head as I sit up and slide into my slippers. I spring out of my bed and dive into the my bathroom shower. Scrub, scrub, scrub-a-dub-dub! :) Next, I grab my tooth brush and squeeze on my minty fresh tooth paste; I brush until my teeth are so white they shine. Deodorant's next, then I french braid my hair down my right shoulder. Face cleanser, mascara, perfume, chap stick, and then I throw all my bathroom supplies into one of my 11 suitcases. Everything's packed! -(Definitely not organized) I look into my mirror again; Blue skinny jeans, black combat boots, black V-neck with a white tank-top underneath, and a white headband. I grab my iphone from my vanity, stuff it into my back pocket, and do a mental check-list in my head. I've officially packed everything! I make six trips up and down my stairs for my suitcases and put them in a pile in our kitchen. I slide onto a stool in front of our kitchen bar and watch my mom make eggs.

"Well weren't you in a hurry, sweetie."She says as she slides eggs on my plate.

"What makes you say that?" I ask as I stuff my mouth.

"The energetic expression, the eleven suitcases..."

"Is that it?" I ask with my mouth full and a sarcastic expression on my face.

"Well there's that and you're two hours ahead of schedule." She smiles and she gets herself a plate.

I shrug and grin, "Can't be too careful."

At that moment my little sister stomps down the stairs and walks into the kitchen like a zombie; her pigtails are in knots and her pajamas are twisted.

"Hey Ashley, had a goodnight sleep?" I ask politely, wiping my face with a napkin.

She mutters something about how unicorns can spread butter on toast and, without me noticing, steals my plate of eggs. She salutes like she's in the army (with my plate behind her back) and marches upstairs, back into her room. Me and my mom exchange side ways glances and then burst out laughing.

"Well she slept long enough!" I laugh.

"Haha, that girl..." My mom takes a deep breath. "Would you like some more eggs?"

My smile immediately fades as I look down to where my plate was. My breakfast has been stolen... There was no other way to explain how I felt then by saying, I was utterly heartbroken.

I look up at my mom with a stunned expression.

"I'll take that as a yes." She says and grins.

"When I visit for the holidays, she better sleep with one eye open." I say grumpily, folding my arms across my chest. (Because I'm the most mature 18 year old you've ever seen.) XD

"She's only six," my mom rolls her eyes and hands me another plate. "Here, eat. You'll need energy for today."

She slides onto the stool next to me and picks up her fork.

Yay! Hope you like it so far! I promise One Direction will be in the story soon! (Plz no flames)


	2. Chapter 2

"Ok Mom! I'm heading out!" I yelled from the kitchen.

After breakfast my mom and I walked into the living room and said our goodbyes; it was sad and depressing but I'm glad we got it over with... Time to go.

"I love you, honey! Don't forget to text!" she shouted, on the brink of tears. I had already loaded my 11 suit cases in my car so I smiled one last time at the house I spent my whole life in and turned to walk out the door.

Even though it was fairly cold and icy, I managed to make it to my car with out slipping. -(For once in my life) I got into the driver's seat and started the car. For a while, I just let it sit and warm up but eventually I pulled out.

On my way to the airport, I saw a McDonald's and couldn't help myself; I stopped and got myself a hot coffee-it was still pretty early anyway. (9:15 am)

I walked back out to my car and put my coffee in the cup holder... Now, lets go.

l***********************************************************

I pulled up into the car pool lane at the airport and stepped out. Two or three bell-boys came rushing up and I threw one of them my keys; another asked me what plane I was on and I told him, UK to Cheshire. He nodded and started unloading my suit cases, along with the help of the third bell boy. As they rushed by with my things, I quickly grabbed my purse from them and watched them disappear into the building. I watched the first bell boy drive away with my car and then I slowly walked into the huge building. (Crap, I forgot my coffee in the car!)

Just my luck, as I walked into the warm inside of the airport my foot got caught on the red rug by the doorway and I tripped; I flung my hands out in front of me to catch myself, but it wasn't needed. Somebody caught the back of my coat and wrapped their other hand around my waist; they slowly lifted me back up so I was on two feet again. I turned around to thank whoever it was; to my surprise it was a boy, looked to be about 18 or 19, with his hood pulled up all the way and dark sunglasses on. Next to him was a buff man with a black leather jacket and the same sunglasses.

"Oh, sorry. I'm so clumsy." I said rubbing the back of my neck.

The boy reached down to grab my purse then handed it to me. "No problem, love. Everyone trips sometimes."

The boy's accent immediately had me in interested. A thousand questions flooded through my mind that I didn't want to release at the time.

I cocked my head to the side and said, "Th-thanks..." Confusion was written all over my face.

"Sorry, can't stay and chat; I have a very busy schedule." and with that, the boy with the British accent left; the buff man in the leather jacket quickly followed behind as they disappeared into the crowd.

"UK, flight-Cheshire to leave, now boarding." said the abrupt male voice through the intercom.

"Crap!" I ran to the desk near the entrance and then quickly went through security and the metal detectors.

I followed the signs that led me to my flight and by the time I got to the lady who took our tickets, I was out of breath and breathing hard.

"Are you alright, miss?"

"Yah, yah. Here." I tiredly handed her my ticket for first class and walked past her.

l***********************************************************

I was one of last last to walk into first class on the plane, but I still found a row to myself; I sat down and put my purse on the floor by my feet. I decided to take the window seat and leave the two open on my left. I figured someone would take them, but I just hoped that it wouldn't be some old guy who non-stop talked about the civil war and how he was _there _or some chubby lady who kept asking me when the flight attendant with the peanuts was coming. (Yes, both happened to me before...)

Just as the plane was about to take off and I was looking out the window, someone lightly tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around and there he was again, the boy with the British accent. I was momentarily stunned.

"Hi again, love; would you mind if me and my friend here could take these seats." he gestured to the two seats next to me... Uh, hi?

"I... Uh-um."

"I'm dreadfully sorry about this, it's just that my friend decided to grab a quick large pretzel from the cafeteria before leaving and we didn't get in here early enough to find different seats."

The man with the leather jacket just rolled his eyes and shrugged.

"No, no; it's fine. Go ahead."

The boy grinned and nodded to his "friend;" they both sat down next to me. The man with the leather jacket started up some small talk with the boy and I pretended not to listen as I skimmed through some old messages on my phone. As they talked, I took the opportunity to get a closer look at this boy; even with his hood up, you could still see some strands of very curly brown hair poking out of the sides, and he had dimples whenever he smiled. I was about to ask the boy why he still wore his sunglasses inside but I figured it would be sorta rude to ask. For a while they talked, but eventually the leather jacket guy (that's his nickname I gave him) drifted asleep leaving the boy and I in an awkward silence.

We sat there for about five minutes and every so-often I would catch him looking at me but then he would dart his eyes back down to his hands. A while after he finally spoke up.

"I'm Harry." He said holding his hand out to me and giving me a cheeky grin.

"Samantha." I took his hand and grinned back shyly.

He pulled his hand away and was about to say something but stopped himself.

"What?"

He looked a little surprised but shook his head,"Nothing. I was just curious as to if you played a certain video game."

"Well... What is it? I'm not really one for video games but there are a select few I like." I asked him, my eyes questioning him with enthusiasm.

He paused but just eventually decided to ask me, "By chance are you in to Poke Mon, love?"

I was a bit drawn back... I mean, yes I actually love Poke Mon but why was Harry asking me? And what a weird question to ask someone he just met. It's weird, I'm usually a girl that hates video games and loves to read, but I found that Poke Mon was the one game I enjoyed. (What a coincidence...) On top of that, this new guy just comes along and one of the first things he asks me is if I like Poke Mon.

"Well, actually yes," I leaned back in my chair, a hint of a smiling playing across my lips. "Why?"

He grinned again and took out two DSI's from his black backpack, that I didn't notice earlier; in his other hand he held out two Poke Mon Battle games.

"Usually me and my lads play this as we ride on our private jehhhhhh- Jeep." his eyes widened as he corrected himself. He rushed on with the next sentence, "We don't have much to do anyway."

"Your private jeep?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nevermind that, do you want to play or not, love?" he said brushing off my last sentence. I didn't mind, I was still caught on how he kept calling me "love." -(Must be a British thing...) XDD

"Yah sure, but I must warn you that I'm pretty decent at this game." I said wiggling my eyebrows and taking one of the DSI's.

"Then I must warn you too, love." he said getting an inch from my face, a devious smile plastered to his face. "So am I."

l***********************************************************

Harry and I played on his DSI's until I fell asleep. I got to hand it to that boy though, he was really good (even with his dark sunglasses on); we were about evenly matched. He'd win some battles then I would, and it would just go back and forth. Only, sadly, I had to shut of my game because I kept losing-due to all my yawning. I tried to play again but Harry wouldn't let me.

"No, love. You should get some rest; we want that beauty to still be there in the morning, right?" he joked, gently taking the game from my hand.

I nodded sleepily and then he did something really weird; he kissed my forehead and then my cheek but quickly backed away after that.

"Sorry... I couldn't help myself." he said pulling his hood all the way down. I could now see his full head of curls bounce around on his head as he slumped back into his seat. Unfortunately his sunglasses stayed on...

"It's ok, goodnight Harry." I didn't know what else to say... Why did you just kiss me goodnight and I barely even know you?! Why won't you take your sunglasses off? Why did you come on an airplane with DSI's on hand? Why are you so interesting? Why am I so interested?... Who are you, really?

The endless line of questions kept coming as I fell asleep.


End file.
